pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Pidove
Vs. Pidove is the fourth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 2/11/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Iris and Axew are in an electronics store, as Ian is purchasing an Xtransceiver. He puts it on his wrist, as the attendant assists with setting it up. Attendant: There you go! You should be good to go! Ian: So I can set up this number up to receive calls from the Battle Club? Attendant: Why yes! You can also receive standard calls from smart phones as well! The Xtransceiver is the latest and greatest! Ian: Thank you. The power suddenly goes out, them looking up towards the lights. Attendant: Oh, darn it. Circuit breaker must be out. The attendant goes to check on the circuit breaker, as Ian and Iris stand around waiting. A scream from the attendants occurs, as the two rush after her. In the back room, a Galvantula is feasting on electricity from the circuit breaker, it angry as well. Galvantula: (Snarling) Galvantula! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: (With male voice) Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokémon and the evolved form of Joltik. They employ an electrically charged web to trap their prey. While it is immobilized by shock, they leisurely consume it. Ian: What’s it doing here? Iris: Who cares about that?! It’s draining the electricity! Ian: Victini, use Flame Burst! Victini’s hands glow red, as it forms a circle pattern in the air. A circle of red energy forms, as it throws the Flame Burst forward. It explodes on hitting Galvantula, as it flees. Iris: There we go! Attendant: I have to say we’ve never had that problem before. Ian: So, where did it come from? Ian and Iris leave the store, as they gasp in surprise. The Galvantula runs wild into the town, as several other Pokémon are frantically scrambling around. There are Ferroseed, Ducklett, Drilbur, Whimsicott, Venipede, Sandile, Patrat, Pidove and Lillipup. All the Pidove fly around in a disoriented and distressed manner, kicking up whirlwinds and causing the Whimsicott to get trapped in them. Duckletts swim in the fountains, as Sandile and Drilbur Dig through the ground and breaking out in random locations. They break out on the road, a car driving by getting a wheel stuck in the hole. Another car approaches that one, Ian sprinting into action. Ian: Victini, use Confusion! Victini leaps off Ian’s shoulder, eyes glowing blue. It catches the approaching car with Confusion, allowing it to slow down. After this, it uses Confusion to get the other car out of the hole. Victini is a bit exhausted after this. Iris: What is going on?! Venipede and Galvantula climb up building sides, as Patrat and Lillipup frantically search for something. Ferroseed tumble through where people are walking, glowing and Self-Destructing. People scream as they run, as Officer Jenny and Herdier pull up. Jenny: Everyone get off the streets! Be careful! We’re going to try and get these Pokémon to the Pokémon Center! Ian and Iris run over to Officer Jenny. Ian: What is going on? Jenny: After that person spoke in the park earlier, dozens of people released their Pokémon! Iris: Released?! That’s terrible! Jenny: All of them releasing them at once caused a massive panic, the Pokémon all confused and disoriented. Ian: We’d like to help you get them to the Pokémon Center. Iris: Huh? Yeah, we do! Jenny: I appreciate it. Iris: Axew, let’s do our best! Axew: Axew! End Scene Rui walks through an alleyway, bumped out. Rui: I can’t believe there’s no place in town willing to do a free nail job! And I flirted with so many guys and girls! A wailing cry occurs, Rui holding her ears in distress. She looks around the corner, seeing a Lillipup tied to a fence. It is frantically trying to pull away, barking and crying as it does. Rui: Ugh! So annoying! That cry is absolutely terrible! Rui goes over to the fence, as she undoes the knot on the rope. Lillipup takes off running, disappearing. Rui sighs in relief. Rui: Oh, comfort to my ears! I’m so glad that wail is done with! Rui heads back to the Pokémon Center, which is filled with Pokémon waiting to be tended to. Rui looks perplexed as she looks around, spotting Ian and Iris and goes over to them. Rui: Is a Pokémon Center always this busy? Iris: All the trainers in town released their Pokémon and now they’re just hurting themselves! We’re getting as many of them here as possible. A trainer cradling a Patrat in his arms runs to the desk, where Nurse Joy and Audino make it back. Trainer: Nurse Joy! I found this Patrat with injuries! Nurse Joy: Help me get it on a stretcher. There are plenty of Pokémon needing care. Ian comes over, noticing the markings of Patrat’s injuries. Ian: It couldn’t be. Ian takes off running out of the Pokémon Center, with Iris following after him. Rui groans at this development. Rui: Seriously?! I just got back here! Snivy is going around the town, striking everything in her path with Vine Whip. A Drilbur, Lillipup and Ferroseed are struck, as are passerby people. Ian runs towards Snivy, stopping as a Vine Whip strikes by his foot. Snivy is enraged and glares Ian down, him stern and serious. Ian: Snivy, I know you feel betrayed by your trainer. But you can’t take your anger out on everything. (Grins) Take it out on me. Ian’s Pokéball opens, Oshawott comes out, eager to battle. Oshawott: Osha osha! Snivy rolls her eyes, as she winks and fires several energy hearts. Oshawott is hit by Attract, being infatuated. Snivy then shoots Vine Whip at Oshawott, Ian running out and hunkering over Oshawott, protecting him. Snivy continues to strike Ian in the back, calming down after a few strikes. Iris and Rui catch up, Iris gasping in surprise. Iris: Ian! Are you okay?! Ian: (Grimacing) Yeah, fine. Ian turns and looks to Snivy, who walks towards him. Ian: I know you’re hurting. But let us go to the Pokémon Center. There are plenty of Pokémon there going through the same thing, and you can take console with each other. Voice speaking rapidly: Why would they need to take console? They are free. Ian turns, as a young adult with long green hair covered by a ball cap walks towards him. He’s wearing a white jacket with a black shirt underneath it, and beige pants. He has sweatbands on his wrist, and a void cube hanging by his belt. Ian notices there are no Pokéballs attached to his belt. Ian: And you are? N: I go by the name N. These Pokémon have been liberated by the shackles restraining them. The people who restrain them, hurt them, corrupt them from achieving their natural drive in life! That Snivy there, she can live a life of peace and tranquility without her previous trainer! Ian: How so? N: She no longer has a trainer that uses her for their own end. Trainers just use Pokémon as tools to get what they want, causing harm to their Pokémon and to others! Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua! They all used Pokémon for their selfish goals, and caused harm to all Pokémon! Just look at you! You chose Oshawott into a battle that could’ve caused it harm without consideration! Snivy: My trainer was a jerk, it is true. But that doesn’t mean I want to be in the wild! How do I get stronger? N: Why would you want to get stronger?! That is a life imposed on you by humans! Ian gasps at this, making the connection. He returns Oshawott, as he stands up. Ian: How about a battle? N: (Bewildered) A battle? You want me to intentionally cause harm to the Pokémon I am trying to save?! Ian: If you want to achieve your dream, then you have to be willing to fight for it. N: This is reality! Humans are toxic to Pokémon! They must be separated! Fine, give me a moment. N wanders off, as he goes over to a Pidove resting on a bench and feeds it an Oran Berry. Iris and Rui go over to Ian. Iris: What is with this guy? He’s causing so much harm to these Pokémon! Rui: That, and he talks too fast to be understood. Ian: He can understand Pokémon. He can communicate with them, and truly believes that we humans are the evil ones. Iris: Huh? Really? Axew: You guys aren’t evil! He’s the evil one! N: (Petting Pidove) I apologize for this, Pidove. But I need your assistance to help liberate these Pokémon. Will you do it? Pidove: (Confused) I will. But, I don’t like this that much either. N and Pidove go back over, ready to go. N: Very well. If I win, you will liberate all of your Pokémon! Rui: Eh?! Liberate them? N: You said that I had to fight for my ideals. In that case you must as well! I will rescue your Pokémon before they are polluted by you! Ian: I accept. Ian turns to Snivy. Ian: Snivy, will you help me? Snivy: Wha? Victini: But, but. I wanna battle! I won’t let that man take me away from you! Ian: I want to help Snivy recover. And I think that this battle will do it. What do you say? Snivy considers it for a second, then nods. Snivy: Very well. I’ll do it. N: What? But, you have been freed! Liberated! Why would you go back to suffering from a human’s toxic influence?! Snivy: My nature is to become strong! To fight strong foes and to keep getting stronger! And it seems like this man can help me do it. N scowls at this, as Ian looks eager to go. Rui’s eyes widen, amazed. Rui: Whoa. Iris: Huh? What? Rui: Ian’s aura changed. It now directly matches Snivy’s. They are now resonating in perfect sync. Despite Ian not even owning it. Iris: What are you talking about? Ian: Snivy, Vine Whip! N: Pidove, use Air Cutter! Snivy fires Vine Whip, as Pidove flaps its wings and releases an air energy cross. The attacks collide, blocking each other. Snivy runs forward, leaping in front of Pidove and startling it. N: He didn’t even give it a command! They have been together all of a few minutes. Is his influence really that deadly? Ian: Attract! Snivy winks and uses Attract, hitting Pidove. Pidove is unharmed, as N sighs with relief. N: Quick Attack! Ian: Use Leaf Storm! Pidove speeds forward with Quick Attack, as a vortex of leaves forms around Snivy. Pidove flies through it, Snivy being gone. Snivy is airborne, firing Leaf Storm again. Pidove is hit from behind, slammed into the ground. N: How dare you harm Pidove! This is exactly what I was talking about! You don’t care about the Pokémon at all! Ian: You got that Pidove to assist you in your battle. But she isn’t as devoted as you. How do you expect to do anything without that? I believe in each of my Pokémon, and they believe in me! Snivy, Vine Whip! Snivy swings Vine Whip, striking Pidove several times. Pidove gets up angry. N: Air Cutter! Pidove fires Air Cutter, hitting Snivy and her crumbling. N: And finish it with Quick Attack! Ian: Leaf Storm! N: Pull up! Snivy is surrounded by Leaf Storm, Pidove breaking through it and climbing up it. Snivy is at the top of it, the two about to collide. Ian: Vine Whip! Snivy shoots Vine Whip, the attacks colliding. Snivy hits the ground, holding herself up with her hands. Pidove hits the ground defeated. N goes over to Pidove, grieving. N: I’m sorry for putting you through that turmoil. I’ll treat you and let you go. N stares at Ian. N: What is your name? Ian: Ian. N gets up, turning and leaving. Later, the Pokémon Center has calmed down. Ian has Victini, Oshawott and Snivy have been treated, them all looking happy. Iris: What’s the deal with that guy? Trying to make you give up your Pokémon. I can’t believe you even accepted that battle! Rui: I can’t believe your aura matched Snivy’s in an instant. Ian goes to Snivy. Ian: Snivy, I’d like you to come with me. I won’t force you to, but if you want to get stronger, I can help you do it. Ian pulls out a Pokéball, Snivy staring at it for a second. She then taps the Pokéball, it opening and sucking her in. It shakes for a moment then locks, Ian grinning. Ian: I caught, a Snivy. Main Events * Dozens of trainers release their Pokémon following Ghetsis' speech, including Shamus with his Snivy. * N is introduced. * Ian and N have a battle, with Ian winning. * Snivy joins Ian's team. * Ian's Oshawott is confirmed to be male. Characters * Ian * Iris * Rui * N * Officer Jenny * Nurse Joy * Store attendent * Trainers * Citizens Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Snivy (Ian's, newly obtained) * Axew (Iris') * Pidove (N's, befriended and released) * Herdier (Officer Jenny's) * Audino (Nurse Joy's) * Galvantula * Ferroseed * Ducklett * Drilbur * Whimsicott * Venipede * Sandile * Patrat * Pidove * Lillipup Trivia * This episode was inspired by the Pokémon Adventures Manga, where Ghetsis managed to convince some trainers of Accumula Town to release their Pokémon. ** The Galvantula featured was inspired directly from the manga. * Victini is revealed to get exhausted from using Confusion to lift heavy objects. * N debuts and reveals his views, which will serve as the main theme for the entirety of the series; the conflict between humans "enslaving" Pokémon. ** This episode helps set up for several individual episodes in the future as well. * N will have a different relationship with each of the main characters. Ian is the trainer that N will fear, as he constantly questions his goal and forces him to fight for it. * N is shown to not have much experience in battle, due to never owning Pokémon. * N's Pidove was originally going to be male. It was made female to be based off Ash's Pidove in the anime. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc